A great number of protective garment teachings or particular combinations of protective features which have been developed over a long period of years. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,152 which teaches a heavy, tightly sealed outer garment intended for insect protection, and this type of protective garment also includes absolute protection about the head and face as it includes an isolating visor and head closure member. This device is an outer garment wherein tightness of closure is a prime feature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,572 provides teaching of another form of outer garment that provides tight closure in protection of the human body. In this case, the suit is intended for dust-proof maintenance of the wearer. This patent too is directed to a very bulky outer garment with a plurality of straps and cinches about selected body areas and including a visor and full head protector. Wrist and ankle security is further protected by multiple wraps of isolation material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,066 teaches a more form-fitting type of outer garment of the type that is intended for use by dancers, gymnasts and acrobats. Here again, the wrists and ankles are wrapped with multiple folds in order to provide warming at the extremities and neck of the wearer.
Prior-art protective undergarments do not prevent mosquito bites. There remains a need for improved undergarments that overcome these deficiencies.